The Secret Life of Emmet Brickowski
by liamdude5
Summary: Emmet has some daydreams and is afraid to ask Lucy something. However, when Cloud Cuckooland is in trouble, he must overcome that and go on an adventure. Based on The Secret Life of Walter Mitty. Rated T for suggestive references, mild language, and mild peril.
1. Emmet Time

_I hope that you enjoy my latest story with characters from The LEGO Movie in a scenario inspired by The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty._

Emmet was in front of a mirror in his apartment. He was rehearsing a scene that he would have with his girlfriend, Wyldstyle, who now prefers to go by Lucy, hopefully soon.

Emmet was talking to him as both him and Lucy. He had wanted to move in with Lucy for a few weeks now. However, Emmet was afraid to ask her because he was afraid she might dump him. Despite that, Emmet decided to talk to Lucy about them moving in together later that day.

So, Emmet was rehearsing four different ways the conversation could go.

"OK," Emmet prepped himself, "Best case scenario." Emmet then began to act out this scenario, starting as himself.

"Lucy," Emmet stated, "I've been giving it some thought and I would like for us to move in together." Emmet then swapped to being Lucy.

"Oh Emmet," Emmet as Lucy replied, "I would love to. I was waiting for you to ask me." Emmet then switched back to being him narrating the scenario.

"And then, hopefully," Emmet stated with a grin while raising his eyebrows. "Alright, now, what if she asks why we should move in together?" Emmet then launched into the next scenario, starting as himself.

"Lucy," Emmet stated, "I've been giving it some thought and I would like for us to move in together." Emmet then swapped to being Lucy.

"I don't know Emmet," Emmet as Lucy replied, "Why should we move in together?" Emmet then went back to being him.

"Well," Emmet as himself answered, "I just want to be with you all the time. I want to always be with you to solve your problems, whether you want me to or not. Plus, Benny and Unikitty have only been dating have as long as us, but they are very happy living together."

"Well," Emmet as Lucy replied, "When you put it that way, I would love to move in with you."

"And then, hopefully," Emmet stated with a grin while raising his eyebrows. "OK, last and worst case scenario, she doesn't want to move in with me and we most likely break up." Emmet starts to look towards the mirror, but places his claws to his head and turns away from the mirror.

"I can't do it," Emmet groaned, "I can't even entertain the idea that that's going to happen." Emmet then put his claws by his side and stood up. "No. It's not going to happen. We've been together for two years. It won't happen."

Emmet then started walking towards the front door of his apartment with a grin on his face. "This is it," Emmet stated, "I'm going to ask her to move in with me today." Right as Emmet was reaching for the door handle, he turned away from the door with the grin off of his face.

"I can't do this," Emmet gripes. He then started to constantly change from determined to worried, changing from facing the door to facing the floor when he changed moods.

"I should do this," Emmet grumbled, "I can't do this. Do it. No. Yes. What if she says no? What if she says yes? I'm conflicted!" Emmet throws his arms in the air. He then takes a look at his laptop.

"That's it," Emmet yelled, "I'm gonna email her." Emmet then began to go back and forth between walking towards the computer and walking away from it.

"But that's cowerdly," Emmet argued, "But there's no other way for me to do it. What if she thinks I'm a coward and dumps me? What if I murmur and she thinks I'm an idiot and dumps me?" Emmet then storms towards his laptop and turn it on.

"That's it," Emmet shouted, "I'm emailing Lucy. I hate myself. But I have no choice." Emmet then logs into his email, opens a new email, sets it to be sent to Lucy, and puts Urgent in the subject bar.

"Lucy," Emmet typed, "I've been considering asking and, I would like to ask if you would like for us to move in together." Emmet then closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"There's no way I can get away with this," Emmet moaned, "But there's no way I can actually tell her in person." Emmet then looks at his laptop again. He presses the send button, but almost immediately gets an error message.

"We apologize for the inconvenience," the message stated, "This server is not working right now. Please call customer service for more information." Emmet groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"Guess I've gotta call customer service on my way to the coffee shop," Emmet got up, grabbed his cell phone, and started heading out his apartment door. Then, in the hallway, he stopped and had an epiphany.

"What if this is a sign," Emmet wondered, "What if I'm supposed to ask Lucy in person? I'll have to do that." Emmet then started walking with a grin on his face, until he turned around and out a claw on his face.

"What if I choke up and she laughs," Emmet worried, "It's a risk I'll have to take." Emmet then continued walking towards the coffee shop where he and Lucy met every morning before heading to Cloud Cuckooland to meet with the other Master Builders. Just a minute before he got there, he finally remembered to call the customer service for his email. So, he got out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Octan customer service, email devision," the guy who answered stated, "My name is Stan. How may I help you?"

"Yeah," Emmet stated, "I was sending an email to my girlfriend and I got an error message telling me to call you."

"Alright," Stan the customer service guy said, "Let me load your account. Please give me your name."

"Emmet Brickowski," Emmet replied.

"Alright," Stan the customer service guy stated, "Let me load up your account for you. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why were sending an email to your girlfriend? Are you trying to make it work long distance?"

"Oh no," Emmet responded, "She lives in the same city as me."

"Good," Stan the customer service guy practically shouted, "Long distance does not work. Believe me!"

"Alright," Emmet stated, "I believe you."

"Well," Stan the customer service guy asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you just talk to your girlfriend if she lives in the same city as you?"

"There's something I want to ask her about," Emmet mumbled, "But, I don't have the courage to ask her. Look, can we not talk about this?"

"Alrighty then," Stan the customer service guy responded, "Well, listen, I found the problem with your email and am going to fix it, but, I've been looking at your social networking part of the Octan computer program package and, it's relatively blank. I mean, looking at your 'Been there and done that section', it's all blank. So, what's up? Why is that blank?"

"Um," Emmet thought.

Now, Emmet could have put all of the things he did as The Special, but, he was afraid that people would perceive him as crazy. So, he decided to just go with boring, which he slightly feared that he actually was.

"Did you ever do anything with your life," Stan the customer service guy asked, "Do you even have a life of you own?"

"Well," Emmet stammered, "You see..."

As Emmet was stammering, he realized that he was in front of the coffee shop where he met Lucy every day. And, right at that moment, Lucy came strolling out of the coffee shop holding two coffee cups. As she came out, Emmet was just as smitten with her as the day he met her. She appeared to be moving in slow motion, waving her hair like a loose bottle cap, and Emmet swore that he heard a soft techno beat with a harmonica thrown in at about the thirty second mark.

As Lucy started to notice Emmet standing there, he thought to himself, "This is it. I'm going to ask her."

_Do all that good stuff you young people do. You know, favorite and follow? Maybe me?_


	2. Building Rescue

_I'm glad that this story is getting a positive reception. So, now enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and bonus points for those of you who can spot the LEGO Island refrence._

"Hey babe," Lucy greeted.

"Hey," Emmet greeted. They walked up towards each other and Emmet gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

"How's your morning been going," Emmet asked.

"Good," Lucy replied, "How's yours been going?"

"Pretty good," Emmet answered.

"Here," Lucy stated, "I got you a coffee." She then handed one of the coffee cups to Emmet.

"Thanks," Emmet thanked, "I really insist that I pay you back for all of these coffees that you're buying me."

"You don't have to do that," Lucy sweetly replied, "You already buy a $200 dinner every week. I'm alright buying two $39 coffees in the morning."

"You're too good for me," Emmet dreamily replied.

"Maybe," Lucy stated, "But, even if you were, I wouldn't care less. You're too cute."

"OK," Emmet mentally prepped himself, "You can do this. Ask her now."

"Hey Lucy," Emmet said out loud.

"Yes Emmet," Lucy asked.

"Did you see the new episode of COPS last night," Emmet asked.

"Damn it," Emmet mentally cursed himself.

"I did," Lucy answered, "Those cops were really brave. Standing up to that crazy lady with the shovel beating the cat to death."

"Brave you say," Emmet asked.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "They were brave."

Just then, Emmet noticed something and looked over at the building across the street.

"What's wrong babe," Lucy asked.

"I smell gas," Emmet announced, "That building is about to explode."

Then, immediately after saying that, Emmet ran across the street into the building across the street. It was a two floor apartment complex. Several seconds after Emmet ran into the building, the residents ran out, several of them carrying their possessions, such as cats, plants, or, in one man's case, his wife. Among the residents escaping the building was Emmet, holding a kitten in his arms.

"Everybody get out," Emmet yelled. As he yelled that, all the residents got safely and the building exploded.

Right after the explosion, Lucy ran across the street to Emmet.

"Wow," Lucy sighed, "That was really brave. You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe and definitely the kind of guy I would love to move in with."

"You don't say," Emmet said, "Do you wanna make love?"

"Of course," Lucy moaned. Then, Emmet threw the kitten so it landed in another man's throat and Emmet and Lucy started passionately making out.

"Hey," Lucy stated.

Emmet then snapped out of it. He was dreaming. The entire building rescue never happened.

"Emmet," Lucy stated, "You OK? You zoned out again."

"Yeah," Emmet apologized, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Lucy reassured, "At least it's starting to happen less and less. But, it seems to happen more when something's on your mind. Is something on your mind? You can tell me, babe."

"No," Emmet replied, "I'm fine. It's not important."

"Hey buddy," Stan the customer service guy yelled, "Dude, we were talking!"

"What was that," Lucy asked.

"Oh," Emmet embarrassingly answered, "My phone. Sorry. I forgot that I was talking to a customer service representative."

Emmet then placed the phone he forgot he was holding in the hand he wasn't holding a coffee cup in to his head.

"Yeah," Emmet stated, "I'm going to have to call you back." Emmet then hung up on Stan the customer service guy.

"Who was that," Lucy asked.

"Oh," Emmet answered, "Just customer service to my email. It's not important. We should probably get to Cloud Cuckooland."

"Alright," Lucy replied. While it seemed that she dropped Emmet's weird behavior, she kept it in the back of her mind that Emmet probably had something going on in his brain.

"Hey," Lucy told Emmet, "I got you a special surprise for your birthday."

"Oh," Emmet asked with intrigue, "What is it?"

"I'll give it to you later," Lucy cutely stated, "But, I'll give you something small to hold you over until then." Lucy then gave Emmet a five second kiss on the lips, which Emmet happily returned.

"So," Emmet joked, "Every time you kiss me, you consider that a gift?"

"Hey," Lucy joked, "Are you aware of how well you kiss? I definitely consider each kiss a gift."

Emmet and Lucy then chuckled, both aware of the joking on the side of their romantic partner. Then, Emmet and Lucy went on their way towards Cloud Cuckooland.

_Hope you liked my story and do good stuff to it, like following and the other thing. Oh, and check my profile to see the upcoming movie review for my YouTube channel._


	3. Cloud Cuckooland and Dog Head

_Happy Fourth of July. Here's a gift from me to you: the next chapter. Enjoy._

After about a half an hour, Emmet and Lucy arrived at Cloud Cuckooland. After the reconstruction was finished a little over a year ago, it hadn't changed a bit. It was like a rave. In fact, some of the people from Bricksburg who visited Cloud Cuckooland described the place as one never ending rave.

In fact, one minifigure named Stefon describes it as having everything like vampires, little kids, clowns who look like Halle Berry, and human flower pots. What are human flower pots? You know what? I'm getting off topic. Let's get back to Emmet and Lucy.

Almost as soon as they got into Cloud Cuckooland, Unikitty approached the two of them.

"Hey Emmet," Unikitty announced, "Hey Lucy!

"Hi Unikitty," Emmet and Lucy greeted.

"Happy birthday Emmet," Unikitty yelled.

"Hey," Emmet thanked, "Thanks Unikitty. I'm happy you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," Unikitty stated, "It's sort of my self proclaimed duty to make everybody happy. That's why I got you a little something." Unikitty then revealed that she had a cake for Emmet on her back.

"Oh," Emmet proclaimed as he collected the cake, "Thank you. That was very nice of you. But, you didn't have to bake me a cake."

"I didn't bake it," Unikitty replied.

"Then where did you get it," Lucy asked, "Did you buy it from a store?"

"Hahahahahaha," Unikitty laughed, "That's not important. What is important is that every person is happy," Unikitty setting off magic from her horn as she said happy, "Except for the people who deserve to suffer. Then," Unikitty becoming red with fury, "They deserve to rot and burn," Unikitty now becoming her natural color and getting her cheery demeanor back, "For the good of everyone else. The point is, happy birthday Emmet." Emmet and Lucy had looks on their faces that showed both fear and concern.

"Thanks," Emmet nervously said.

"Oh," Unikitty remembered, "And, before you go into the dog head to meet with all our friends, there's someone who wants to talk to you really quick."

"OK," Emmet nervously replied. So, him, Lucy, and Unikitty walked over to the Dog Head where the Master Builders meet. However, before they could get in, two familiar minifigures walked in front of them.

"Hey Emmet," President Business greeted, "Lucy."

"Hello Brickowski," Bad Cop greeted. "Lucy." He then switched over to Good Cop, who's face had been restored by a doctor in Bricksburg, so he no longer looked like a creepypasta character.

"Hello buddies," Good Cop greeted, "Would you two like some water?" Good Cop then pulled out a few bottles of water.

"No thanks," Emmet stated, "We're good. So, President Business, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," President Business started, "First, Good Cop said that he has something to say to you."

"Happy birthday special buddy," Good Cop practically sang.

"Thanks Good Cop," Emmet thanked. Good Cop then switched his face so he was Bad Cop again.

"OK," Bad Cop stated, "Now it's time for serious."

"OK," President Business stated, "Now, what I wanted to tell you is that you and Lucy may hear rumors from other Master Builders that I am examining this place because I plan on tearing it down?"

"Why would you think that people would think that," Emmet asked.

"Because Batman asked me, 'Hey, Business, are you closing this place down?'," President Business replied.

"Oh," Emmet replied, "Alrighty then."

"What I'm actually here for," President Business told Emmet, "Is to make an announcement later. Don't worry. It's good."

"Alrighty then," Emmet replied, "That's good."

"Yeah," President Business stated, "So, you and Lucy have a good day." Bad Cop simply grumbled in response.

"Thanks," Emmet replied, "You guys have a good day too." So, Emmet and Lucy continued walking into the Dog Head.

"At least it's good news," Emmet stated.

"Yeah," Lucy nervously replied. Realistically, she knew that the news was most likely bad. And she dreaded having to hear it.

_Alright, until next time, say no to drugs, say yes to favorite. Oh, and the Casper soundtrack by James Horner._


	4. Emmet Sees Batman

_Sorry that this took a little while longer than the other chapters. I'll try and get the other chapters out just as fast, but, no promises. Just enjoy this chapter and be thankful._

As Emmet and Lucy walked into the Dog Head, they saw their group of friends.

Those friends consisted of Benny The 1980 Something Space Guy, Unikitty, whom had gone into the Dog Head while President Business talked to Emmet and Lucy, Batman, and Metalbeard.

So, Emmet and Lucy walked over to their friends. Luckily, they weren't engaged in conversation.

"Hey guys," Emmet greeted.

"Hey," Lucy greeted.

"Hey," Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard greeted.

"Hello," Batman greeted, "Newest Justice League Member, Cake Man."

"What," Lucy asked.

"That's stupid," Emmet mumbled.

"What," Batman asked.

"Oh nothing," Emmet said at a normal volume, "I was just wondering what Tim Burton movie you got your outfit from." Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, and Metalbeard then began to laugh at Emmet's insult.

"Hey," Batman yelled. Emmet then snapped back into reality where nobody was laughing at a clever insult by Emmet, but, instead, wondering what the heck Batman just said.

"Huh," Emmet asked.

"I asked you what you said," Batman answered.

"Oh," Emmet replied, "Nothing."

"Whatever," Batman scoffed.

"Uh oh," Metalbeard mumbled.

"What," Benny asked.

"Crying Milhouse at 6 o clock," Metalbeard mumbled.

"Oh gosh," Batman groaned.

Milhouse then walked by Emmet and the gang.

"Hey buddy," Emmet greeted.

"Hey," Milhouse sadly greeted.

"What's wrong," Emmet asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Milhouse moaned.

"Alright," Emmet replied. Milhouse then walked off, sulking.

"Dude," Batman yelled, "Why would you do that? What if he'd come to us with his stupid problems about seeing Lisa Simpson holding hands with the 'Bono of 4th Graders'."

"When you see somebody is upset about something," Emmet replied, "You don't just let them be sad and go on. You ask them what's wrong. If they want to talk about it, you be their shoulder to cry on. If they don't want to talk about it, then just give them some space."

"How are you so patient," Lucy asked, "I definitely wouldn't have asked."

"I guess it's just who I am," Emmet answered.

"Oh gosh," Batman grumbled, "The only Master Builder almost as happy and go lucky as Unikitty is coming this way."

SpongeBob SquarePants then went up to Emmet.

"Hey buddy," SpongeBob greeted.

"Hey SpongeBob," Emmet greeted.

"Guess what," SpongeBob asked.

"I dunno," Emmet replied, "What?"

"Patrick and I are going to party with that sparkly vampire guy dating the human here in Cloud Cuckooland," SpongeBob yelled, "And guess what else."

"What else," Emmet asked.

"I'm ready," SpongeBob yelled. He then proceeded to run out of the Dog Head, chanting "I'm ready".

"He's very eccentric isn't he," Emmet asked.

"Sure," Lucy, Batman, and Metalbeard sarcastically mumbled.

"That sponge is probably the most annoying anything I've ever met," Batman yelled.

"Hey dudes," a voice in the distance yelled.

"Oh no," Batman moaned.

"It's like Beetlejuice," Metalbeard pointed out," You said the word 'annoying' too much."

Then, who should come rolling up on his skateboard but Pepper Roni.

"Hey," Pepper greeted.

"Hey," everybody, even Emmet, sarcastically greeted.

"Who ordered the small cheese pizza," Pepper asked.

"That would be me," Emmet pointed out. Pepper then magically took out a pizza box and placed it on top of his cake.

"Well," Pepper stated, "I'm the dude with the food, so, I've still got other deliveries to make. See ya later." Pepper then drove out of Cloud Cuckooland on his skateboard.

"That guy is probably the most annoying anything I've ever met," Batman grumbled, "Except for maybe that shady guy who always hangs out by the pizzeria."

"Oh yeah," Benny remembered. He then impersonated the man, talking in a deep voice with a British accent. "Pepper, I've got some bricks for you. They won't explode or anything like that. Honest." The gang laughed.

"The worst," Batman grumbled.

_Be sure to like, favorite, review, and do other good stuff._


	5. Arctic Fantasy

_Just a heads up, this chapter and the next one after it are going to be quite short. Sorry. They're just quick fluff chapters to hold off because the second chapter after this one will take quite a while. Hopefully, that chapter will be as long as the firson chapter. But, until then, enjoy a cute little scene connecting LEGO Movie characters to the Secret Life of Walter Mitty._

"Pizza in the middle of the morning," Lucy asked Emmet.

"It's not my fault," Emmet complained, "My email is acting funny, and, since I was calling customer service to fix it, I didn't have time to eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Ah," Lucy replied, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my air conditioner is broken."

"Oh," Emmet stated, "That's a bummer."

"Maybe I can swing by some time and fix it," Batman stated. However, at that moment, something terrible happened.

Batman was crushed by a mountain of snow. Then, all of a sudden, on the opposite side of where Batman was crushed, the entire Dog Head broke apart, revealing the outlook of a snowy mountain scape. And, who should walk up from that mountain scape but Emmet in a giant parka sporting a beard.

"Hey," Emmet greeted, "You need something cool? I've got some ice for you."

"Wow," Lucy admired, "You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe and definitely the kind of guy I would love to move in with."

"Shh," Emmet shushed as he put his claw against her mouth, "If you want to tell me something," Emmet then placed his arm out as an eagle landed on his arm, "Send a message through my pet carrier eagle."

"Oh my," Lucy moaned.

Of course, this was all a fantasy in Emmet's head. He was sitting down, holding his cake and pizza box and intensely staring at them, while Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, Batman, Metalbeard, and President Business gave Emmet strange looks.

"What the heck is the matter with him," President Business asked.

"He is still such a disappointment," Batman grumbled.

_You've read it. Now go do all that good stuff teenagers do on the YouTubes and the Instagrams._


	6. Paperclip

_Just another quick little chapter. Don't worry. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Enjoy._

"Hey," President Business asked, "If I threw a paperclip at Emmet, would he snap out of wherever he goes when he dazes out?"

"I'm not sure," Batman stated.

"How so," President Business asked.

"I once tried throwing one of my batarangs at Emmet while he was off in fantasy land," Batman stated.

"How did it go," President Business asked.

"He missed and ended up hitting Superman," Lucy answered, "Superman gave Batman a bloody nose."

"Was that really necessary," Batman asked.

"Yes," Lucy laughed.

"Back to my Paperclip question," President Business stated, "Let's find out."

President Business then proceeded to take a paperclip out of his pocket and throw it at Emmet's head. As the Paperclip hit Emmet, he snapped back to reality, he made a sound that sounded like a confused dog.

"Hey," President Business stated, "Major Tom to Ground Control, you all right?"

"Oh," Emmet mumbled, "Yeah, sure, I'm, uh, great. Yeah."

President Business then flashed Emmet a weird look as he walked away from the gang. After a moment, Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, Batman, and Metalbeard then began to have conversations while Emmet sat with his pizza box, his cake, and his thoughts.

_You've read my story, note go on with your lives. Oh, and follow, favorite, review._


	7. Wallet

_Now that my next chapter of this is up, read it now. Oh, and be sure to check out my latest non My Little Pony Oneshot._

While all of his friends were talking, Emmet was just sitting, considering going to jump in on one of his friends' conversations, but he didn't want to interrupt. Just as he was about to go jump in on a conversation, Benny walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"We got some pictures from our green friend," Benny whispered. Emmet knew exactly what that meant.

You see, Green Ninja often traveled to far away and exotic places and sent pictures to Cloud Cuckooland so they could be shown to the other Master Builders.

Green Ninja had put Emmet and Benny in charge of processing and enhancing the photo files so they could be shown. Everyone knew this, but Emmet and Benny liked to keep the photos arriving to themselves and not tell anyone that they arrived until they enhanced them.

So, Benny led Emmet to one of the spaceships he kept just outside of the Dog Head. This one never left, for it had all of his 1980s something photo processing and enhancing technology.

"So," Emmet asked, "Where are they?"

"On the desk," Benny answered, "But, it's a bigger package than usual. I think he sent something else with the pictures."

"I wonder what," Emmet wondered.

Emmet then walked over to the desk and picked up the package. He then opened it. Inside was a folded up letter with something in it and a few film reels with some pictures in there.

Emmet decided to read the letter and handed the film reels to Benny.

"Dear Emmet," the letter from Green Ninja said, "What I have seen as of late is some truly amazing things. In fact, one of the pictures I have taken on this most recent reel is what I find to be my true quintessence. I know that it shall somehow do good for us all. As a thanks to being my reel guy, I have gotten you and Benny a present. For Benny, I have a spaceship I have found on this planet known as Naboo. It shall arrive within the week. And for you, Emmet, I have attached a wallet to this letter. It is a special wallet. I know you will like it. Oh, and, by the way, the quintessence photo is picture number 25. Sincerely, the Green Ninja."

Emmet picked up the wallet. He then opened the wallet with a few pockets for cards on the right side, a pocket for money and change in the back, and an engraving on the left side.

The engraving said, "You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe. Believe in that. I know it sounds like a cat poster, but it's true.-Vitruvius".

"Cool," Emmet thought, "Better get that quintessence."

"Hey Benny," Emmet asked, "Can I see picture 25?"

"There's no picture 25," Benny replied.

"What," Emmet asked.

"All these reels have are picture 23, picture 24, and picture 26," Benny answered. Emmet then ran over to Benny with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no no no no," Emmet panicked, "This is not good!"

"What's the big deal about picture 25," Benny asked.

"Green Ninja said that that picture was his quintessence," Emmet replied, "It was important."

"Just calm down Emmet," Benny replied, "It's not the end of the world. I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

Emmet then took a few deep breaths. "OK," Emmet stated, "I'm calm."

"Alright," Benny stated, "We can just look around the spaceship for the picture. It's not the worst thing in the world to lose it."

Just then, Unikitty burst into the spaceship.

"Hey," Unikitty cheerily stated, "President Business is about to speak."

"Alright," Emmet replied, "We're coming."

Emmet, Benny, and Unikitty headed back to the Dog Head where they found the rest of the Master Builders sitting in the stands while Abraham Lincoln, the new leader of the Master Builders, President Business, and Bad Cop stood in the center. Emmet, Benny, and Unikitty found Lucy, Batman, and Metalbeard in the stands and grabbed some seats next to them.

"Greetings fellow Master Builders," Abraham Lincoln announced, "The only thing on the agenda for our meeting today is that President Business stopped by to make an announcement. So, here is President Business." Everybody politely applauded as President Business stepped forward and Abraham Lincoln stepped back so Business could speak.

"Hello Master Builders," President Business spoke, "I know that not many of you have great perceptions of me because I tried to Kragle the world that one time, so, I'll try to make this short and sweet. As you may know, since that unfortunate day, I have pledged a small part of the Bricksburg police department to protecting Cloud Cuckooland in case of an event similar to the Duplo Alien invasion. Unfortunately, due to some budget cuts, I have been forced to let go some officers, whom just so happened to be the ones protecting Cloud Cuckooland."

The Master Builders all groan and yell, some even throwing stuff at him. "Alright," President Business yelled, "Calm down. Good Cop has a lighter side."

Bad Cop then stepped forward and swapped his face so he was Good Cop.

"Hello buddies," Good Cop announced, "There is some good news. We, or you, can raise the money to keep enough officers around to protect Cloud Cuckooland."

"That's right," President Business cut in, "Now, it's my understanding that one Master Builder, Green Ninja, has been traveling across the lands and stuff, taking pictures. And there are people out there whom would probably pay for the pictures or for resized versions of the pictures to decorate their homes with. Trust me. I'm President. I know these things. But, I'm convinced we can sell these things because, by the process of an old man," Yoda leaving the Dog Head while President Business said that, "Green Ninja has sent a message to Abraham Lincoln, which he gave to me. Allow me to read the note to you."

"Dear fellow Master Builders," Green Ninja's note stated, "My most recent trip has allowed me to get a picture that I feel is the quintessence of my work as a photographer. I know that it will come into good use for something."

"Alrighty then," President Business announced, no longer reading the note, "After a quick Octoogle search, I discovered that the word "Quintessence" means something that's really good and that it's better or surpasses some other stuff. So, most likely, that will be the picture to push the police department into the funding we need to continue to protect this place. Now, Abraham Lincoln has informed me that Emmet Brickowski and Ben the 1980s Something Spaceman are in charge of the photos the Green Ninja sends in so, Emmet, would you please step forward and give me the quintessence?"

Emmet, instead of stepping forward, started furiously whispering with Benny about the lost picture 25, the quintessence.

"Emmet Brickowski," President Business announced, "Please give me the quintessence."

Emmet then stood up and said, "Actually, I can't do that right now. Me and Ben are processing that picture right now, so, we can't give you the photo right now."

"All right," President Business replied, "If that's all you have to do, then I have nothing more to say. Good Cop, you got anything?"

"Nope," Good Cop answered. He then switched so he was Bad Cop.

"I've got nothing as well," Bad Cop stated.

"OK then," President Business announced, "Back to you, Abraham Lincoln." He then proceeded to back away, allowing Abraham Lincoln to take the stage again.

"Master Builders," Abraham Lincoln announced, "You are dismissed." All the Master Builders then proceeded to get up and go about their business before the meeting began. President Business and Bad Cop slipped out of the Dog Head.

Emmet and Benny attempted to sneak out of the Dog Head and back into the spaceship from before, but Lucy stepped right in front of Emmet before he could get out of the Dog Head, with Benny continuing to walk towards the spaceship, slipping right past Lucy.

"Something's wrong isn't it," Lucy stated, concerned.

"Yeah," Emmet nervously breathed.

"Something happened to the photo huh," Lucy asked.

"We can't find it," Emmet answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Lucy asked. Emmet then gets an idea.

"Can you meet me at the coffee place in half an hour," Emmet asked.

"Sure," Lucy replied. She then stepped aside and let Emmet rush into the spaceship, where Benny is shaking the package that Green Ninja sent them.

"It's not in the box," Benny stated, "But don't worry. I'll search this whole spaceship until I find it."

"I actually have an idea," Emmet stated, "Can you please enlarge the three pictures that Green Ninja sent us?"

"Sure," Benny answered, "Why?"

"Maybe they can give me a clue," Emmet stated.

_You know the drill. Favorite, follow, review, all that. This is all that._


	8. Clue

_Enjoy the latest chapter. Because it's up. Yay!_

Emmet was sitting at an outside table at the coffee shop, wearing a special kind of glasses that allowed him to zoom in on stuff and staring at the three pictures Green Ninja did manage to send him. He was intensely focused on them.

"Hey Em," somebody called out, making Emmet lose his concentration. Emmet looked up with his glasses to see Lucy walking towards him, holding a wrapped box. After noting how peculiar she looked with the glasses on, he took them off and she appeared normal again.

"Nice glasses," Lucy jokingly pointed out.

"Well," Emmet jokingly replied, "They're prescription, so, I don't know what else I can do."

Lucy sat down at the same table as Emmet, placing the wrapped box besides the pictures.

"What's in the box," Emmet jokingly asked.

"You don't need to know that," Lucy jokingly answered, "We should focus on the quintessence."

"Come on," Emmet jokingly begged, "Is it a puppy?"

"Really," Lucy asked, "A puppy?"

"Yes," Emmet replied. Lucy chuckled at Emmet's silliness and gave him the wrapped box.

"Happy birthday babe," Lucy stated.

"Thank you," Emmet replied. Emmet then proceeded to open the box and pulled out a rectangular thing.

"What is it," Emmet asked.

"Here," Lucy answered, "Let me turn it on." Lucy flipped a switch on the device to reveal a series of photos of Emmet and Lucy together.

"An electric picture frame," Emmet asked, his voice filled with delight.

"Yup," Lucy answered, "Also, I had to turn down the volume since I was in the store, but, if you turn the volume on, it plays our song."

"Dear Boy by Avicii," Emmet asked, his voice still full of delight.

"Yup," Lucy replied.

"I love it," Emmet enthusiastically stated, "Thank you." He then set down the electronic picture frame and kissed Lucy right on the lips, her kissing back. They broke apart after about five seconds.

"I'm definitely putting this frame right by my bed when I get home," Emmet lovingly stated.

"Maybe we should get to the quintessence now," Lucy stated.

"Yeah," Emmet replied, "We probably should." Emmet then handed the three enlarges photos Green Ninja sent him to Lucy.

"What are these," Lucy asked.

"Those are the pictures that Green Ninja actually sent to me and Benny," Emmet answered.

"Alright," Lucy replied as she examined the pictures, "Let's see what we've got here. One picture appears to be a claw pointing right at the camera, one picture appears to be the ocean I think, and one picture appears to be a ship."

"Yeah," Emmet replied, "Not a lot to work with, I know."

"Actually," Lucy stated, "I think we may have a clue here."

"How so," Emmet asked.

"You can see the ship's name in the picture," Lucy answered.

"But the picture is backwards," Emmet replied, "How are you going to read it?"

"Here's how," Lucy answered, "You can see the name of the ship in the reflection of the water as well. So, we can flip the picture upside down and read it." Lucy then flipped the picture upside down.

"Oh," Emmet replied, "That's brilliant. Why didn't I see that?"

"Because I'm smarter than you," Lucy jokingly answered, "Anyways, back to this, the name of the boat appears to be 'Greenblurg'."

"We'll have to do an Octoogle search on that later," Emmet slyly stated, "For now, why don't we head over to my apartment so I can find a good spot to put my new picture frame?"

"I like the sound of that," Lucy sensually answered, knowing what Emmet was really suggesting they do in his apartment.

Emmet and Lucy got up, Emmet holding the box picture frame, enlarged pictures, and special glasses in one claw and holding one of Lucy's claws as they walked with his other one. While they walked, Emmet's mind raced like crazy.

"Come on Emmet," Emmet thought, "This is the perfect time to ask her to move in with you. Just man up and do it!"

"Hey Lucy," Emmet asked.

"Yeah Em," Lucy replied.

"Listen, I've been thinking, and..." As Emmet was about to ask her, his phone began to ring.

"I should probably get that," Emmet stated. He let go of Lucy's claw to get the phone out of his pocket and answer it.

"Hello," Emmet answered. As he heard the voice on the other line, he realized that his plans were about to fall apart.

"Yeah," Emmet replied to the voice, "I'll be right there. See you soon. Bye." Emmet hung up the phone.

"Who was it," Lucy asked.

"My sister," Emmet answered, "Something's going on with my Mom's new apartment. She wants me over there right now. You can come if you want."

"Sure," Lucy replied.

"We just have to stop at my apartment so I can drop this stuff off," Emmet stated, "Guess we'll have to find a good place for my new picture frame another time."

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh," Emmet answered, "It wasn't important. Never mind."

"Damn it," Emmet mentally cursed himself, "You chickened out, you coward."

Even though Emmet seemed happy on the outside, holding Lucy's claw again as they walked to his apartment to drop some stuff off before heading to his mother's apartment to deal with a problem, inside, he was furious with himself, once again missing the perfect opportunity to ask Lucy to move in with him, because he was a coward.

_For those offended by the language and sexual references, sorry, but I'm not changing what had got me this far. By the way, follow, favorite, review, yay!_


	9. Dangling Piano

_Enjoy my latest chapter. Boo yah!_

Emmet and Lucy were approaching Emmet's mother's new apartment building. She was supposed to be moving in today and Emmet's sister, Shannon, was supposed to be helping her move in. However, when Emmet and Lucy could see Emmet's mother's new apartment building, the first thing they could see was a crane holding a piano right outside of the window of the new apartment of Emmet's mother.

Emmet and Lucy went into the apartment building to find Shannon in the lobby.

"Hey big brother," Shannon nervously greeted.

"Hey Shannon," Emmet greeted, "What's going on with Mom's new apartment."

"Well," Shannon tried to explain, "You see, I tried to move Mom's stuff into her new apartment, but, there wasn't enough room."

"What do you mean there wasn't enough room," Emmet asked.

"Allow me to answer that," a voice from behind Shannon stated. The man was walking towards them. "Hello. I'm the super of the building, Horiwitz. I'm afraid that your mother's piano is simply too heavy to withstand the weight limit that the apartment she is currently living in has. So, she must chuck the piano like a cat if she wants to move in there."

"You can't do that ," Emmet pleaded, "That piano means a lot to my Mother. It has a lot of sentimental value."

"Well," considered, "We could possibly move your Mother into a different apartment in a different building owned by the same brand as us. The apartments in that building have a greater weight limit, enough to support your mother's piano."

"Alrighty then," Emmet replied, "Set her up in one of those."

"Unfortunately," warned, "Those apartments are quite more costly than the ones here. So, there's that. We do have payment plans, but they were made up by an insane person. Literally. Phil made them and he's currently in the looney bin."

"That's alright," Emmet replied, "You wouldn't mind chipping in a little every month, right Shannon? It's for Mom."

"Of course I can," Shannon answered, "Besides, I made a lot of money in that experimental off-Broadway production of Grease I was in."

"You were in Grease," Emmet asked.

"Yeah," Shannon answered.

"Why didn't you tell me," Emmet asked, "I would've gone to see it."

"Because you never approve of the kind of stuff I do," Shannon answered.

"I only do that when it's illegal," Emmet replied, "What could be so illegal about a production of Grease?"

"It was topless," Shannon answered.

"What," Emmet asked.

"See," Shannon grumbled, "He never supports me. Not even when I worked in that fancy science laboratory."

"It was a meth lab," Emmet screamed.

"Señor Unsupportive, party of one," Shannon grumbled.

_Do the favorites and follows and stuff. Oh, and, a quick Friday night movie recommendation. The Angriest Man In Brooklyn. Any Robin Williams fan should not pass it up._


	10. Happy Birthday Emmet

_Just a heads up, one if my fanfictions, my Ratchet And Clank and Star Fox crossover based on This Is The End, has been cancelled. But don't worry. This story isn't going anywhere. Just enjoy this._

Emmet, Shannon, and Lucy were up in Emmet's Mother's no longer new apartment, helping her pack up all of her stuff that had already been unpacked.

"Emmet," Emmet's Mother stated, "You and Shannon really don't have to buy a whole new apartment just for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emmet replied, "Dad made that piano for you. It's one of the last physical memories you have of him. You have to keep it. And you moving is the only way you can keep it."

"I suppose that sounds like a good reason," Emmet's Mother stated, "But, where will I stay until this new apartment is ready?"

"You can stay with me," Emmet answered, "I have a guest room."

"Alright," Emmet's Mother replied, "I just hope that I don't cramp your style."

"What style," Lucy asked.

"Har har," Emmet sarcastically laughed.

"I would offer Mom to stay with me," Shannon stated, "But I don't have much room in my apartment."

"Should I ask why," Emmet asked.

"My band is crashing at my place for one or two weeks or forever," Shannon answered.

"Your in a band now," Emmet asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Three days," Shannon answered.

"Maybe we should just keep packing," Emmet stated.

"At least let me help you pack up my stuff," Emmet's Mother pleaded.

As they packed, Emmet's Mother discovered an old scrapbook.

"Oh my goodness," Emmet's Mother exclaimed.

"What is it," Shannon asked.

"It's a scrapbook of pictures from Emmet's childhood to his adulthood," Emmet's Mother stated.

"Oh Mom," Emmet chuckled, "Nobody wants to see that."

"I would love to see that," Shannon stated.

"Me too," Lucy stated.

Shannon and Lucy gathered around Emmet's Mother as she flipped through the scrapbook she found.

"Oh," Emmet's Mother exclaimed, "I remember this."

Emmet's Mother shows Shannon and Lucy a picture of Emmet with a Mohawk in front of a Papa John's, sticking his tongue out. Shannon and Lucy then begin to laugh hysterically.

"I remember that phase," Shannon laughed.

"When was that," Lucy asked.

"That was around the time I graduated from high school," Emmet stated, revealing that he had stopped packing and looked at the picture his Mother was looking at.

"Yeah," Shannon stated, her and Lucy having stopped laughing, "That was back when Dad was still alive."

"Really," Lucy asked.

"Yup," Shannon answered, "He would have liked you. You're very urban."

"Do you even know what urban means," Emmet asked.

"No I do not," Shannon answered. Emmet then preceded to roll his eyes.

"You know Lucy," Emmet's Mother stated, "Emmet and his father used to spend all sorts of time together. They would go to all sorts of places."

"Like where," Lucy asked.

"Lots of places," Emmet's Mother answered, "Tahiti. Ireland. Japan. All sorts of places."

"I remember," Emmet remembered, "Back then, before I became a construction worker, I was just a cashier at Papa John's. That was fun."

"Them Dad died and you became a buzzkill," Shannon stated, "You got your clean cut hairstyle, got a 'real job' as a construction worker, and stopped going on adventures. Me and Mom only ever really saw you on holidays and birthdays."

"Is that so," Lucy asked.

"Yup," Shannon answered, "It wasn't till he found out that he was The Special that he became fun again."

"And such a handsome man you grew up to be," Emmet's Mother complimented.

"I can vouch for that," Lucy replied, invoking a giggle out of Shannon.

"Oh," Shannon exclaimed, "Before I forget, I got you a little something for your birthday."

"You didn't have to do that," Emmet replied, "That card you sent me in the mail that's about five years off from my actual age was enough."

"Tell that to Mom," Shannon replied, taking out a wrapped box from behind the boxes that would soon be full of Emmet's Mother's stuff, "Besides, you got me that cool Biv G Roy watch for my birthday, and I couldn't pass up giving this to you once I saw it."

"Thanks," Emmet thanked as he took the box, "And it's pronounced Bvlgagi."

"Gesundheit,"Shannon replied, "Open it!"

Emmet opened the box and was filled with memories.

"Hey," Emmet excitedly stated, "I remember this from when I was a kid."

"What is it," Lucy asked. Emmet pulled out what appeared to be a doll from the box.

"It's a 'Stretch-Em Robert'," Emmet answered.

"Huh," Lucy asked.

"Let me show you what it does," Emmet stated, "See, you should grab one arm and I'll grab the other." Lucy complied with Emmet's directions. "Now, you just pull back." Lucy and Emmet both pulled on the toy and found that the toy extended in both of their directions.

"Oh yeah," Lucy remembered, "I've heard of this."

"You never played with it when you were a kid," Emmet asked.

"Nope," Lucy answered, "Until the day I turned five, I was only allowed to play with blocks."

"Why five," Emmet asked.

"Because the day before my fifth birthday," Lucy answered, "I threw a block at my Dad's head."

"Well," Emmet stated, "I used to play with this toy all the time until I turned ten. Then, I got hooked on video games. Shannon, how did you find this? They stopped production of these years ago."

"I found it in one of Mom's boxes," Shannon answered, "I wrapped it up forty five minutes ago. It was either that or give you your Biv G Roy watch back. Happy birthday Emmet."

As Emmet, his Mother, Shannon, and Lucy then continued to pack up Emmet's Mother's stuff, Emmet thought to himself that, no matter what happened, even if he couldn't find the quintessence, he would have family, friends, and a girlfriend who loved him.

_Quick plug, I uploaded a suite for the score for the American remake of Death At A Funeral. It's by Christophe Beck, so check it out._


	11. Emmet Vs Batman

_This is my next chapter. Enjoy it._

Emmet was walking back towards the Dog Head in Cloud Cuckooland holding a shopping bag to see if Ben had found the quintessence. Lucy had decided to go home. Emmet was about to walk towards Ben's spaceship near the Dog Head when he ran into Batman.

"Hello Emmet," Batman greeted.

"Hey Batman," Emmet greeted.

"President Business told me to ask you if you were going to give him the quintessence or if you were waiting until it developed legs and walked to him," Batman stated, "Then he stared at me until I pretended to laugh."

"Ah," Emmet answered, "Well, it still has to be processed and then it has to go through some other stuff, so, who knows?"

"What kind of stuff," Batman asked.

"You know," Emmet answered, "Aperture adjustment, blue light scanning, that sort of stuff."

"Alright," Batman replied, "You better get him that picture soon. He's pretty cheesed off. Say, what's in the bag?"

"Oh," Emmet nervously answered, "It's nothing."

"Come on," Batman annoyingly replied, "Let me see it." Batman tried reaching for the bag, but Emmet pulled the bag away from him and pushed on Batman's face so he couldn't reach it. However, Batman saw something that looked like an arm sticking out of the bag and was able to grab the arm so he could get what was in the bag out of the bag, which he did.

"What is this," Batman asked.

"It's nothing," Emmet answered, "Give it back."

"Is this a 'Stretch Em Robert' doll," Batman asked.

"Maybe," Emmet answered, "Give it back."

"Let me give you some advice," Batman replied, "If anyone else saw you with this, you would be ridiculed beyond belief. You would be better off giving it to me so I could burn it in my Batcinerator, copyright Batman, all rights reserved."

"That's great," Emmet replied, "I'll take that under advisement. Give it back."

"I don't think you understand," Batman growled, "I'm taking this." Emmet then grabbed the doll's other arm.

"No," Emmet angrily stated, "Give it back." Emmet and Batman then proceeded to tug on it.

"It's mine now," Batman yelled.

"No," Emmet yelled, "It's mine!" Batman then smacked Emmet in the face, causing him to fall back on the ground and let go of the doll.

"Did you just strike me," Emmet asked.

"Yup," Batman stated, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Emmet then proceeded to tackle Batman to the ground. The two of them rolled around on the ground for a minute, each one getting in a few good punches. Eventually, Batman pushed himself off of Emmet and jumped off of Cloud Cuckooland and Emmet followed. The two of them jumped around several boats in the water and a yacht parked in the dock before Batman and Emmet get to the main land. Once there, Batman is immediately off the ground, still holding Emmet's doll, while Emmet takes a few seconds to get off the ground.

Batman then gets his Bat Grappling Hook, copyright Batman, all rights reserved, out of his pocket and shot a passing car with it. However, before Batman was whisked away, Emmet grabbed onto him, so both of them were whisked away as the car sped along.

Batman tried to shove Emmet off of him, but Emmet kept his kung fu grip onto Batman. Then, as the car was making a left turn, Batman got an idea. He turned so that Emmet would be on the right side and Emmet collided right into a stop sign. Batman thought that he had lost him, but, the car he was grappled to changed lanes, but he did not, so he hit the back of a car right in front of the other car: a garbage truck open in the back and on the top. Batman landed right on top of a disgusting trash bag.

While Batman was picking trash off of his black suit, Emmet saw that Batman was stopped and ran right towards the garbage truck. Once Batman saw that Emmet was running towards him, he began to climb the pile of garbage and Emmet followed.

Once Batman reached the roof of the top of the garbage truck's driver area, Emmet came from behind and tackled Batman right off of the garbage truck. However, in midair, Batman pushed Emmet off of him so the only thing keeping them from drifting apart was the doll, since Emmet grabbed the arm Batman hadn't grabbed before he shoved him off of him.

At that moment, though, Emmet and Batman were flying right towards a Y turn with the doll's body hitting a stop sign, causing the doll's arms to extend, launching Emmet and Batman down different streets. But, the doll then gave out and it's arms retraced towards the front of it's body, ricocheting Emmet and Batman right towards each other, both of them balling their claws up, ready to deliver a satisfying blow, when...

Batman clapped his claws in front of Emmet's face. They were still in Cloud Cuckooland. That entire fight had never happened.

"Are you still alive," Batman slowly asked.

"Yes," Emmet answered, "I'm fine."

"Good," Batman sarcastically replied, "Cause it would've been a real loss if you were dead. Very tragic." Batman then walked away, leaving Emmet with a doll in a bag and a quintessence of a burden on his shoulders.


	12. Sixth Avenue

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer and out sooner._

Emmet was walking towards Ben's spaceship when he heard his phone starting to ring. He answered it to hear the voice of Stan The Customer Service Guy.

"Hello," Emmet answered.

"Hello," Stan greeted, "Is this the guy from earlier?"

"Depends," Emmet responded, "Who is this?"

"It's Stan The Customer Service Guy," Stan answered.

"Oh," Emmet responded, "Alright. Then, it's Emmet Brickowski."

"Alrighty then," Stan started, "Shall we get back to what we were talking about earlier."

"And what would that be," Emmet asked.

"Beefing up your social networking profile on your Octan account," Stan replied.

"Oh yeah," Emmet remembered, "I've actually been thinking about that 'Been There Done That' section. And, once, I went to Phoenix. I've also been to Texas, but I was just there for the connecting flight to Phoenix. I never left the airport I landed in. But, I did see a sign that said 'Sixth Avenue', so, I count it."

"Alrighty then sir," Stan replied, "You know, I'm actually from Texas."

"Really," Emmet asked.

"Yeah," Stan answered, "You are not missing much." Emmet started to laugh, but his phone started to ring.

"Sorry Stan," Emmet stated, "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Wait what," replied Stan. But it was to late, Emmet had already hung up.

"Hello," said Emmet

"Hi," a mysterious voice answered, "I'm calling all the contacts on this phone I found. Is this 'Emmet Brickowski'?"

"Yes. Who's phone is it?"

"I don't know," the mysterious voice answered, "But there's a wallpaper on the phone of a goth girl sitting with a guy with the most generic face I've ever seen who's way out of her league."

"That's Lucy," Emmet remembered, "She must have lost her phone again. Where are you?"

"I'm at Larry's Coffee Hut," the mysterious voice answered.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Emmet hung up, started leaving Cloud Cuckooland for the second time that day and thought to himself, "Guess this is just one of those days."

_Video plug: If you like the music of Christophe Beck, I uploaded a suite of the score of The Hangover Part II._


	13. Button

_I got this chapter out much sooner than the last one, huh? It's still short, but that should end soon._

Lucy was in a park in the center of Bricksburg, frantically searching for something. What Lucy was searching for, the average passerby would not know.

As she was shuffling through a bush, looking for something, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lucy looked behind her to see Emmet holding her phone.

"Lose something?," Emmet asked. He then gave Lucy back her phone.

"Thanks Emmet," Lucy thanked as he helped her onto her feet "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Just a hunch," Emmet replied. Lucy then gave Emmet a quick peck on the lips. Emmet then noticed Lucy's skateboard by her.

"Is that your skateboard over there," Emmet asked.

"Yeah," Lucy answered, "I was using it to get home. I stopped when I thought I felt my phone drop out of my pocket. Say, aren't you boasting whenever I bring up my skateboard?"

"Not whenever you bring up your skateboard," Emmet sarcastically responded, "But yeah."

"Well," Lucy stated as she picked up her skateboard and put it in front of Emmet, "Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Alright," Emmet answered as he picked up Lucy's skateboard, walked into the middle of the sidewalk, and dropped the skateboard in front of him.

"What do you want me to do," Emmet asked.

"Just move down the sidewalk a little bit," Lucy answered, "Maybe do some ollies. Should be good enough."

"Alright," Emmet answered. And he did exactly what Lucy told him to do. Emmet got on the skateboard, rose down the sidewalk a bit, rode back, and did a few ollies in between.

"How was that," Emmet asked, taking one leg off of the skateboard.

"That was nice," Lucy answered, moving towards Emmet and beginning to stroke his chest with one claw, "You know, the idea of you riding down a ramp on a skateboard, like a boss, really pushes the right buttons for me."

"That's not a thing," Emmet states.

"Yeah," Lucy responds, "Nobody says something like that. I don't know why I did."

"Listen," Emmet points out, "I would hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but, I still didn't get to talk to Benny about the quintessence, so, I should probably get on that."

"Oh," Lucy responded, "Sure. Would you like for me to walk you there? We can go to dinner or something afterwards that way."

"Sounds good," Emmet stated as he kicked the skateboard so it landed in his arm and he put his other arm around Lucy's shoulder as the two of them walked towards Cloud Cuckooland for the third time that day for Emmet.

"I need a disco nap," Emmet thought to himself.


End file.
